


Stay Alive

by changingstyIes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Character Death, I'm so sorry, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Please don't read if you are easily triggered, car accident trigger warning, dammit, fucking tumblr, hella sad, i cried, please don't read if you don't wanna be sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingstyIes/pseuds/changingstyIes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is Luke's sunshine, but what good is sunshine when it barely glows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CAR ACCIDENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I am very sorry. Inspired by this tumblr post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114353095626/imagine-your-person-a-of-your-otp-cuddles-with-a

****

Luke didn't know how long he could take this.  Driving to the hospital and back, drinking the bitter coffee and crying himself to sleep in their bed. Everything hurt, everything was pounding. It's like the  sadness and pain had embedded  itself in his veins.

 

It was  hard to stare, day after day, at him. He looked so vulnerable, hooked up to all of those machines. The ones that  didn't look welcoming, they all looked so cold. Everything about the room looked cold and white. And that shouldn't be the case for a human made of sunshine and light.

Luke  walked into the room and looked at his boyfriend. He was sound asleep, but he  didn't look peaceful. He looked pained, almost as if he was missing something.

Luke sat down in  the chair and rested his head on his hand. He wanted to feel something, just a soft touch would be enough, "Come on, baby, you have to wake up."

Ashton Irwin had been in Luke's  life for the longest time. But, the two had only started dating three months ago. They were always wrapped in each other and neither would be caught without the other. They were a package deal and probably the happiest people you could ever hope to meet.

Until last week.

Ashton was driving home when a drunk driver hit him. The doctors had said that the blow should have been fatal. That his sunshine should have died on the spot. But, here he was breathing (barely) and living. Okay so he wasn't living he was merely  existing.

The thin sheets did nothing to warm Ashton and last time  Luke tried to climb in bed with him, a nurse saw and he was kicked out.

Luke looked  around and thought, this was his life now. His lover was dying and Luke couldn't do anything to help. All he could do was sit was rest his head on Ashton's and hand and hoped by some magical force of  God that he would brush back his hair and wipe his tears off of his face.

Luke clenched his teeth together. He would not let Ash die. He physically could not take the pain that would come with his death. It would rip his heart out. It would rid his lungs of air. It was steal his emotions away. He couldn't let that happen.

So, Luke did the only thing that he knew would help ease his mind. He sang, softly, like words were a remedy that would fix this mess. Like those simple words would patch this pain up. Like they would bring  Ashton back and hold him and keep him safe.

¨¨¨

Two weeks later, Ashton still slept on. And, Luke did not know how much more of this he could endure. He found even the simplest of  tasks so hard to do. Everyday he went and everyday he left with the same feeling; loneliness.

But, on a Wednesday at 4:57 PM, while  Luke  lied  his tear- stricken face on Ashton's hand, something happen. Ashton Irwin's hand twitched and Luke jumped. His eyes widened and his breath became trapped in his throat. Ashton's hand  flexed slowly, as if it was grasping for something. Something that would pull him out of the hell he has had to endure for the past three weeks.

Luke was  quick to grasp it, marveling at the feeling of the hand tightening  around his hand. Ashton slowly let out a groan. Luke was holding his breath now and the world seemed to  have stopped. His eyes opened and closed again because of the light. Ashton slowly turned to face Luke, while his eyes were  trying to adjust to the gift of light.

"Lukey?" Ashton whispered. It was rough like his voice had been unused for years. 

Luke couldn't move, not with the  weight of Ashton's  eyes on him.

Ashton looked confused, "Luke are you okay?"

"Ashton," Luke squeaked. "Oh my God, Ashton." Luke was crying and snot was running down his face, but he  didn't care, Ashton was okay.

"Luke," Ashton gripped his hand harder, "Please don't cry."

Luke smiled and sniffed. Everything was kinda right. Everything was on it's way to being fixed.

¨¨¨

Luke was now happy to go to the hospital (side note: he was still not happy with  the whole hospital thing) and visit was Ashton. It was different when Ashton had first woken up because  now Luke had a reason to smile and laugh every day. But, that was soon replaced with warmth and love. It was a sweet feeling that replaced the pain and  sorrow.

 

They sat in the room,  drinking the bitter coffee (that Ashton was most surely not allowed to have) and talking about  anything and everything. Small kisses and words of absolute loved filled the air. Nothing was going to be ruined now.

But nothing good lasts forever. Not in this world.

On Wednesday, two weeks after Ashton woke up, he stopped existing.

Luke was screaming for the doctors. He was screaming for anyone. He  wanted his sunshine to be okay. He  wanted Ashton to shine by his side because that's where he was meant to be. He  didn't  deserve to be dead. He couldn't be dead.

Luke  collapsed  on  the cold ground while the doctors unhooked Ashton from the machines. Luke  wanted to scream he  wanted to cry. He  wanted to throw a punch at one of the doctors and demand that his sunshine couldn't possible be dead.

_ 'You are my sunshine.' _

Luke wouldn't let them take Ash away from him when he could be alive.

_ 'My only sunshine.' _

The doctor looked over at Luke and smiled sadly, "I'll let you say goodbye."

The doctors walked out of the room and left Luke on the floor with his tears. He slowly got up and grabbed Ashton's hand, "Please wake up," he  hoarsely  whispered.

"Ashton come on. This isn't funny, baby," Luke shook him, but nothing happened.

_ 'You  make me happy when skies are  gray _ _.'_  

Luke cried on  Ashton's chest. And, then he did the only thing he knew would kind help.

He gathered Ashton's limp, cold body into his arms and sang, " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_. "

He was crying as he sang the heartbreaking lyrics.

" _You make me happy when skies are gray_. " 

Luke rubbed Ashton's cheek when his free hand. He whispered while looking at Ashton's  peaceful face, " _Please don't take my sunshine away_. "

Luke's tears fell onto Ashton's cold face and Luke couldn't. The pain was tearing him in half. He set Ashton down and screamed. He pulled his hair and sobbed. His cried were choking him and he could barely breath. But, he didn't care. Not when everything he ever wanted died and he watched. He fucking watched and he didn't do a damn thing.

It hurt, it hurt so fucking bad. Ashton wasn't there to tell him it would be okay and then kiss his cheek with a sweetness only Ashton held. He wasn't there to  hold him or scold Luke about how messy his hair was. Ashton wasn't there to hold him through the nightmares. And it hurt.

Luke looked at Ashton one more time and let out a painful sob. He  dashed out of the hospital at lightening speed. He drove recklessly because he was a mess. The tears were blocking his  eye site, so Luke didn't see the car coming towards him. The pain he felt numbed the pain when the car smashed into his car, but he knew it was going to be okay.

He knew that it was alright. Everything was going to be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry (again). At least I posted more Lashton. Feel free to hate on me for this. Tell me what you thought, comments are loved :)


End file.
